EL AMOR COMIENZA
by andremic
Summary: ¿Cómo sabes que el amor comienza? Edward y Bella le dan a sus hijos unos cuantos tips para averiguarlo.


**EL AMOR COMIENZA…**

**D****isclaimer****: los personajes son SM, nada me pertenece lastimosamente, bueno solo la historia que espero disfruten.**

**Summary: ¿Cómo sabes que el amor comienza? Edward y Bella le dan a sus hijos unos cuantos tips, para averiguarlo.**

"**Buen olor el de rosas y claveles,**

**Bello el sol por su luz y sin segundo,**

**Mas si habláis de dulzuras y de mieles,**

**Como el primer amor nada en el mundo."**

_Juan Arolas_

**BELLA POV**

Caí rendida sobre su pecho con un suspiro, en el mismo instante en que sus brazos me rodearon.

-¿Hace cuanto no teníamos un tiempo para nosotros?- me preguntó Edward luego de un momento.

-Pudieron haber sido años, pero en realidad hace solo quince días que los chicos se fueron a casa de Alice todo el fin de semana.

-Mmm entonces es bueno tener muchos parientes, hoy están con Emmett y Rosalie, tal vez podamos mandarlos con mis padres la próxima semana…-comentó dejando unos cuantos besos por mi cabello.

-Estas loco, no podemos deshacernos de ellos cada fin de semana ¿no los extrañas?- hice un puchero.

-Claro que si tonta, son mis hijos, pero…- un gemido salio de su garganta al tiempo que yo comenzaba a dejar un rastro de besos por su cuello.

-Ok, entiendo tu punto, ahora cállate y aprovechemos que no hay nadie mas que nosotros aquí- dije arrastrando mis manos por su torso.

Y eso fue lo que hicimos el resto de la noche.

**EDWARD POV**

-¡Papi!- grito mi princesa antes de lanzarse a mis brazos.

-Hola hermosa, me hiciste mucha falta- conteste devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Seguro- replico mi hijo abrazando a Bella- por eso mamá tiene un chupete en el cuello, se nota cuanto nos echaron en falta.

-¡Anthony!- exclamo mi esposa, con las mejillas teñidas de carmín y tapándose el cuello con ambas manos.

Todos comenzamos a reír, ella siempre caía en las bromas de él, claro que no tenia un chupete, a decir verdad no en un sitio tan visible. Ella nos devolvió una mirada siniestra mientras entraba en la casa.

-Vas a tener que dejar de hacer eso Tonny, algún día mamá se va a cansar y puede llegar a ser salvaje, pregúntale a papá.- Reneesme se rió y entro corriendo a la casa, antes de que yo pudiera procesar lo que había dicho.

Anthony se volvió a mí con la pregunta en la boca, pero algo en mi expresión le advirtió que se callara, por lo que levanto los brazos a modo de rendición.

-Tranquilo PA, no quiero conocer los detalles- tomo las maletas y me dejo parado allí, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

**BELLA POV**

Entre en la cocina todavía riendo, mi hijo nunca cambiaria, pero amaba cada cosa de él, incluso su carácter bromista, que siempre estaba dirigido a mi. Era como vivir con Emmett, pero peor.

Luego de unos minutos entro Reneesme y me ayudo a poner la mesa, nos dispusimos a comer y los chicos nos contaron sobre su fin de semana en California.

-El tío Emmett, Alec y yo fuimos a ver una exposición de autos- estaba contando Anthony.

-La tía Rose nos llevo a Lizzy y a mi, de compras y luego visitamos el paseo de la fama, pero lo mejor era el hotel, precioso en verdad- siguió mi hija.

-Yo creo que a ti lo que te pareció precioso fue que nos encontráramos a mi amigo Jacob en la playa- le rebatió Anthony moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, lo que me hizo pensar que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Emmett.

Me distrajo de mis pensamientos la tos de Edward que luchaba por no atragantarse con la cena, Anthony no paraba de reírse y Reneesme estaba roja como un tomate.

-Claro, porque a ti no pareció molestarte que mi amiga Regina también estuviese allí- comento mi hija cuando el color le hubo bajado. Anthony paro de reír y se sostuvieron una mirada airada, por lo que supe que era hora de intervenir.

-Bien, es hora de desempacar, amor ¿Por qué no le ayudas a tonny con sus cosas?- le dije dulcemente a edward, quien apenas se encontraron nuestras miradas entendió lo que yo quería.

-Hija, llevemos estas maletas arriba, para que me enseñes lo que compraste.

-Claro MA- me respondió y se puso de pie de un salto, le dio un beso a edward y le susurro un "cara de sapo" a tonny quien le contesto "si, igual que tu, por algo somos mellizos".

Edward miro el intercambio de insultos con una sonrisa cansada, que era igual a la mía, el tener hijos adolescentes que a su vez eran mellizos, era algo difícil en verdad.

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando las chicas se fueron, nosotros subimos a la habitación de Anthony, quien estaba silencioso, cosa que me sorprendió.

-Entonces… ¿Quién es esa Regina?- le pregunte con una sonrisa descargando su maleta sobre La cama.

-No quiero hablar se eso papá.

-¿Entonces de qué?

-Mas bien quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero no te rías.

-No lo haré, ya sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

-¿Cómo sabes que estas enamorándote?-desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-¿Te refieres a como sabes que amas a alguien?

-No exactamente, quiero saber cuando el amor comienza.

-Ya veo, bueno son muchas cosas, puedo decirte lo que yo sentí cuando "comencé" a enamorarme de tu mama- hice las comillas en la palabra y el me miro furioso.

-Dijiste que no te reirías papá.

-No me rió hijo, es solo que uno no sabe cuando se empieza a enamorar, solo se enamora y siempre eres el ultimo en notarlo. ¿Aun quieres que te cuente?

-Si- fue su única respuesta.

-Bueno lo primero es que siempre estas feliz cuando esta a tu lado, aunque este lloviendo, con ella siempre hay sol y luego están las respuestas de tu cuerpo, como tiemblas cuando la tomas de la mano, como suena tu voz cuando pronuncias su nombre.

-¿Eso es todo?- me pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro que no, escucha, aun no termino.

**BELLA POV**

Apenas nos sentamos en su cama, ella se acurruco sobre mi regazo, la comunicación entre nosotras siempre era fácil y ambas sabíamos que yo no quería ver sus compras.

-¿Entonces Jacob?- le pregunte acariciando su dorada melena, ella suspiro audiblemente.

-Anthony es un tonto- me contesto evasiva.

-Eso no funciona conmigo nena, confía en tu mami.

-Mamá, ¿Cómo supiste que te estabas enamorando de papá?

-Jajajaja no supe que me estaba enamorando, cuando lo note, ya estaba hasta los huesos de amor por él.

-¿Entonces no hay manera de saber que te estas enamorando?

-Bueno si que las hay, lo que pasa es que si nunca has estado enamorada antes, no te das cuenta al vuelo, pero te voy a contar algunas. ¿Está bien?

-Sip- me contesto ella acomodándose mejor.

-¿Sabes que odio las compras verdad?- ella asintió con la cabeza- bueno recuerdo una vez que…

_Flashback…_

_Estaba con Rosalie en el centro comercial, comprando algunas cosas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward._

_-¿N__o tiene azul real?-Rose le pregunto con irritación a la señora de la pastelería._

_-N__o señorita, solo verde- contesto la señora igual de irritada._

_-¿Por qué tiene que ser azul?- le pregunte yo._

_-E__s el color favorito de Edward- fue su simple respuesta._

_Ese era un dato que yo no conocía, porque a pesar de llevarnos muy bien, nunca me ponía a hablar con él el tiempo suficiente para saber cosas como esas. Luego de un rato Alice se nos unió en las compras, alegando que necesitábamos ropa nueva para la fiesta, lo cual me dio una idea._

_-Chicas__… ¿me ayudan a escoger un vestido?- les pregunte con timidez._

_-¿Qué?- susurro Rosalie__._

_-Isabella Mary Swan ¿pidiendo consejos de moda?- exclamo Alice riendo._

_Yo me sonroje y __asentí un poco atontada por mi propio comportamiento. Fuimos a una tienda de trajes de noche y las chicas comenzaron a traerme un sin fin de vestidos preciosos y…negros, pero en esa ocasión yo no quería un traje negro._

_-C__hicas- susurre con emoción- encontré el vestido perfecto._

_-¿Cuál?- preguntaron ambas__._

_-E__se- señale sonriente a un perfecto vestido de seda…azul real._

_Fin del flashback…_

-No entiendo mama, ¿Por qué todos negros?-me pregunto mirándome con ojos curiosos.

-Verás, a esa edad yo era un poquito dark y siempre vestía de negro, solo negro, hasta ese día.

-¿Me estas diciendo que cambiaste del negro al azul, solo porque era el color favorito de papa?- me pregunto atónita.

-Sí y cuando estás enamorada, el gris se vuelve rosa o en mi caso, el negro se vuelve azul- suspire soñadoramente.

-¿Qué mas?- Reneesme estaba impaciente.

-Bueno, también pasa que tu persona especial se queda grabada en tu mente, siempre tienes una imagen suya en tu cabeza, atesoras algún momento especial y siempre estas pensando en ello.

-Ya veo.

-¿Quieres más?

-Por supuesto, no te voy a dejar ir hasta que me hayas contado todo…

**EDWARD POV**

-Te pasan cosas raras, que antes nunca te pasaban, a mi por ejemplo se me olvidaban cosas importantes, solo por pensar en ella y cuando algún chico la miraba, yo quería arrancarle la cabeza, la primera vez que experimenté los celos, me sentía tan confundido.-suspiré profundamente.

-Papá, ese suspiro fue muy niña.

-Oye, cuando estas enamorado eso haces y no por eso eres menos hombre- le golpeé juguetonamente el hombro.

-¿Qué mas hay? A parte de los suspiros y corazones-me dijo el, pestañeando en mi dirección.

-Ya que estamos sentimentales, hay algo que te puede parecer muy niña, pero es real, a mi me paso…-

_Flashback…_

_Estaba sentado en mi cama, con mi cabeza entre mis manos, desesperado. Hacia ya tres días que no sabía nada de ella, se había ido el fin de semana a florida, a visitar a su madre. Alice hablaba con ella todos los días por MSN, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle por ella, ya tenía bastante con sus sospechas y comentarios como para darle una razón más. Lo único que sabía es que ya debía estar en casa y que había prometido llamar a mi hermana en cuanto hubiera desempacado._

_En eso estaba cuando el teléfono de casa sonó. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y antes de lo pensado ya me hallaba corriendo escaleras abajo, casi brincando de alegría por la posibilidad de hablar con ella, solo escuchar su voz y saber que estaba bien._

_Cuando llegue a la sala me detuve en seco y mi__ sonrisa se borro al instante, Emmett había levantado la bocina y luego de unas cuantas palabras, grito._

_-¡Alice! Es Bella por el t__eléfono- luego con una sonrisa pícara y un movimiento sugestivo de sus cejas me miro burlón._

_-M__as suerte la próxima vez Eddy- yo me quede clavado allí, escuchando sus carcajadas perderse escaleras arriba y luego vi como Alice pasó por mi lado y se sentó en el sofá mirándome con suficiencia._

_Fin del flashback…_

-Vaya, eso es tan…-dejo la frase en suspenso un segundo- tan…NIÑA.

-¿Quieres oír algo que no sea de "niñas?

-Suéltalo.

-En esa época, había en el colegio un grupo de chicas, las típicas porristas, populares, lindos rostros, lindos cuerpos, bueno tu sabes de eso, las chicas perfectas y tenían una líder…Tanya.

-Espera, ¿la tía Tanya?

-Si, ella. Pues en ese entonces, mostraba cierto interés en mí, a decir verdad mucho interés, pero yo simplemente no la veía.

-¿Qué no la veías? Pero si es imposible no verla, es tan…visible- contesto riendo.

-No se lo digas tu madre- le aconseje- la verdad Anthony, es que yo solo podía ver a Bella, no había nadie mas, podría pasarme Angelina Jolie por el frente y yo simplemente la haría a un lado para mirar a tu madre. Puede que luego me fijara en Angelina, pero cuando ya fuera muy lejos.- le guiñe un ojo y reímos juntos.

**BELLA POV**

-Cuando sientes que algo está cambiando y te sientes confundida, buscas a alguien a quien contarle tus dudas, alguien en quien confías y que te puede ayudar, sobre todo alguien con experiencia, yo busque a Alice.

-¿A la tía Alice? ¿No era incomodo para ti, siendo ella su hermana?- me preguntó mi hija levantando su vista hasta mi.

-Ella estaba con Jasper en ese momento y Rosalie aun no salía con Emmett, por lo que creí que Alice me entendería y no fue incomodo, porque cuando hablaba con ella, lo hacia con mi mejor amiga, no con la hermana de Edward.

-¿Pero ella te dijo que papá te quería?

-No, solo me escucho atenta y me ayudo a entender un poco lo que me pasaba, contándome como se sentía con Jasper, justo como yo te lo cuento ahora a ti. Porque cuando estas lista para hablarlo con alguien mas, entonces se hace mas real, deja de ser un pensamiento y se convierte en un hecho.

-¿Y ahí termino todo?

-No tonta, es un proceso, pero luego de eso…

_Flashback…_

_Edward me rodeo con sus brazos y me miro fijamente, luego muy despacio acerco su rostro al mió y…_

_-Dios… ¡ha sido un sueño!- murmure tontamente al abrir los ojos sobresaltada, estaba jadeando y tenia una opresión en el pecho, que pronto se materializo en lagrimas, era la segunda vez en la semana que tenia ese sueño y siempre despertaba llorando._

_Fin del flashback…_

-¿Soñabas con besarlo?- me pregunto Reneesme, su voz me sonó aliviada.

-Claro que si, ¿no lo haces tu?- le pregunte con picardía, ella se sonrojo furiosamente y enterró su rostro en la almohada.

-Sigue hablando mamá- me dijo desde su posición.

-Empiezas a fijarte en las pequeñas cosas y te preocupas, si asiste a clase o si esta comiendo bien. Te preguntas que hace por las tardes y te asusta cuando no sabes nada de él. ¿Eso te suena?

-No hablamos de mí.

-Cierto, el caso es que siempre estas ansiosa por verlo, quieres que las horas corran para ir al colegio y saludarlo, pero cuando es hora de volver a casa, quieres que el tiempo se detenga- suspire pensando en todos los fines de semana que pase queriendo saber que hacía Edward.

**EDWARD POV**

-Entonces estaba frustrado, porque tardaban mucho, mordía mis nudillos y mis labios y quería golpear algo. No entendía como mis padres habían permitido a las chicas irse solas tan lejos. Me dolía el alma de solo pensar en Bella, tan frágil y pequeña en un sitio tan enorme.

.-Papá, no creo que el centro comercial fuera enorme y no me imagino a mamá como alguien frágil- tonny se rió de mi expresión irritada, pero luego de pensarlo vi que tenía razón.

-Lo se- conteste luego de un rato- es solo que cuando amas, quieres proteger a tu ser amado y que nada le pase jamás.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, yo recordando y él, asumiendo todo lo que acababa de decirle. Al cabo de un rato me dio un abrazo.

-Gracias papá.

-Cuando quieras hijo.

**BELLA POV**

-¿Te he dado mucho en que pensar nena?- le pregunté luego de un rato de silencio.

-La verdad es que si Ma, gracias por contarme todo esto, eres la mejor.- me dio un beso y un abrazo y luego saltó emocionada, fue hasta su maleta y comenzó a mostrarme todo lo que había comprado en su viaje.

Le di las buenas noches y me fui a mi cuarto, quería darme una ducha y acostarme, pero la conversación con mi hija había removido cosas en mí y quería hacer algo primero. Me adentre en la habitación y estaba a oscuras pero la luz del baño estaba encendida, por lo que cerré la puerta con llave y luego de deshacerme de la ropa, me metí a la ducha con Edward.

-Tuve una conversación muy interesante con tonny- me dijo el, mientras me abrazaba.

-Si, también nosotras tuvimos una charla muy reveladora- susurre sobre su boca.

-Me la cuentas luego, ahora solo puedo pensar en una cosa.

-Creo que puedo leerte la mente y no te preocupes, le puse seguro a la puerta.

-Mmm que bueno que estas paredes son a prueba de sonidos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque la próxima vez que Reneesme o Anthony me pregunten, quiero tener una respuesta.

-¿Una respuesta para que?- pregunté ahora confundida.

-Para lo….salvaje que puedes llegar a ser- me contestó con una risa, a la que correspondí, antes de fundirnos en un beso.

**RENEESME POV**

La charla con mamá, me había hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas, no podía esperar a que terminaran las vacaciones y poder ver a Jacob. Estaba viendo la tv cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- conteste distraída, pero la voz que me devolvió el saludo hizo que mi pulso se acelerara.

-Hola Ness, soy Jacob.

.la- tartamudeé como tonta- voy a llamar a tonny.

-Espera, en realidad quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?- mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

-Si, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo este sábado- su voz me sonó nerviosa, pero en realidad solo estaba pensando en como unir las silabas y contestarle.

, me encantaría.

-Genial- suspiro en la línea. Luego se hizo el silencio.

-Este, te paso con Regy, nos vemos el sábado, un beso.- no me dio tiempo a decir nada mas. En ese instante mi hermano entro a la sala y se me quedo viendo. Seguro que me veía un poco rara hiperventilando y con la cara sonrosada.

-Hola Ness.

-Hola Regina- le contesté con una sonrisa nerviosa, de repente mi hermano levantó la mirada y me hizo un gesto para que le diera el teléfono- oye amiga, luego te hablo, mi hermano quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? Hay por Dios, Ness, ¿estás segura?

-Claro tonta, te dejo, un abrazo.

Le extendí el teléfono a tonny y el se paso una mano por el cabello, cuando hacia eso se parecía mucho a papá, finalmente suspiró y se armo de valor, yo le di una sonrisa animada y el me la devolvió.

-Hola Regy- saludo- me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a comer conmigo el sábado.

Se quedo en silencio escuchando la respuesta de Regina, al segundo su rostro se ilumino con una hermosa sonrisa, igual a la de papá, y tras unas cuantas palabras de cortesía se despidió de ella. Cuando colgó el teléfono, yo me colgué de su cuello y deje sonoros besos por su rostro. Me tomo de la cintura y comenzamos a dar vueltas riendo como tontos.

-¡TENEMOS UNA CITA TONNY!- empecé a gritar dando saltitos como me enseño la tía Alice cuando era pequeña.

-¡YA LO SE ENANA, NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!- contestó él gritando también.

**EDWARD POV**

Abrace a Bella por la cintura y ella recargo su espalda en mi pecho, nos quedamos un rato observando la escena que tenia lugar en la sala, mis pequeños estaban creciendo y estaba feliz de poder compartir eso con ellos.

-¿Ves lo felices que están?- me pregunto ella, al ver a Reneesme saltar.

-Claro que lo están, amor. Siempre es así cuando el amor comienza.

-¿Solo cuando comienza?

-Con una mujer como tu, voy a ser feliz toda la vida.

_**¡**__**Hola a todos! Estoy de regreso, este pequeño OS lo tenía desde hace rato y no me había animado a subir, pero aquí esta. Se darán cuenta que está basado en una canción del mismo nombre. Muchas gracias por leer. Un abrazo.**_


End file.
